


The Winter Proposal

by The_Stars_Above28



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kalagang, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_Above28/pseuds/The_Stars_Above28
Summary: Wolfgang has a question to ask Kala. KalaxWolfgang fluff.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Winter Proposal

It was snowing in Berlin. Kala braced her hands on the windowsill, feeling the cold metal seep into her palms. An arm came around her waist, pulling her back into a warm chest.  


“Still don’t really like seeing you near windowsills,” Wolfgang murmured into Kala’s hair. Kala relaxed happily into his hold, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.  


“C’mon, get your coat and scarf, I have something to show you.” Wolfgang said, kissing Kala’s neck. She nuzzled into his soft winter sweater that she had gotten him as a gift last year.  


“Where are we going?” Kala asked, grabbing Wolfgang’s hand as they turned away from the window.  


“It’s a surprise.” Wolfgang said, lips twitching the tiniest bit.  


If Kala thought it odd that none of her cluster had popped in to say hello that day, she didn’t remark on it. 

_Meanwhile in a nearby park, fairy lights were strung throughout the trees. A carefully placed candle was put into place, people debated as last minute touches were made. “They’re on their way! Positions, everyone!” said a voice in a tone which brooked no argument. One perfectionist was yanked into the shadows, despite his protests of “But it was the final touch!” and viciously shushed by the others._

The street lamps glowed a soft white as the snow drifted down over the city. Windows emitted a golden glow as the world seemed to shrink. Children shrieked gleefully as they dodged snowballs. Adults looked on, sipping hot drinks, tugging warm scarves into place, and remembering their younger days.  


Giving Kala his arm and holding her close, Wolfgang led the way over an icy bridge and past the little cafe where they had once sat in the pouring rain. Even in the pouring rain, cold and miserable, he had never been more sure that he wanted Kala.  


Kala smiled as she started to recognize where they were. She tilted her head back, black curls cascading over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Wolfgang leaned in to steal a kiss and some snowflakes.  


“Are we making snow angels?” Kala teased.  


“You’ll have to see,” he replied, winking.  


They had arrived in the darkened clearing where Kala and Wolfgang once threw snowballs at each other and where Kala had first experienced snow.  


Wolfgang guided Kala to a stone bench, brushing off the snow and setting out a blanket first so she wouldn’t get cold.  


“Wait here.” Wolfgang said, unable to resist one more kiss as he turned away.  


“Um, okay?”  


“Oh, one more thing. I’m going to cover your eyes for a second, okay?” Kala nodded and Wolfgang did so.  


The dim lighting in the clearing got darker for a moment before Wolfgang removed his hands. The fairy lights that had been wound through the trees now sparkled brightly, ornaments hung cheerily, and the snow drifted dreamily down. Wolfgang knew he had picked the perfect moment for Kala.  


“Wow!! It looks so beautiful!” The twinkling lights reflected in Kala’s eyes. As she adjusted to the light in the clearing, she caught a glimpse of a bright pink pom pom hiding behind a bush.  


“Is that...someone we know?” Wolfgang followed Kala’s pointing finger and groaned slightly. The owner of the winter hat to which said pom pom was attached peeked out over the bushes to meet Kala’s eyes.  


“Lito! You had one job!” Will hissed from behind a tree nearby.  


“Will? Lito? What’s going on?” Kala grinned, confused but excited to see her chosen family. Their family stepped into view: Will and Riley holding hands, Lito blushing in embarrassment, Capheus shaking his head, Nomi walked over from another bench, and Sun erupted from beneath a snow mound.  


They all gathered in a loose circle, Kala excitedly giving hugs and exclaiming her joy at seeing them.  


“But why didn’t you tell us that you’d be here?” she asked, looking around the ring of much loved faces.  


“I believe Wolfgang can answer that,” Will said, elbowing Lito when he started to answer.  


“Wolfgang?” Kala said, turning to look at the man who held her heart and who had been unusually silent throughout the greetings. He cleared his throat, face solemn.  


“Kala, I have something that I want to ask you.” With that, he went to one knee, and held out a hand to Kala. Kala gasped, ecstatic, reaching for Wolfgang’s extended hand with both of hers.  


“You’ve seen the worst of who I can be, but you make me want to be the best man possible. You reached me in some of my darkest moments and you made sure that I held on. I owe you my life.”  


Lito let out a muffled sob, Sun promptly elbowed him in the gut. Kala was silent, gaze fixed only on Wolfgang even as tears slipped down her cheeks.  


“Ah, Kala, don’t cry. You know I hate it when you cry.” Wolfgang paused, unsure what to do next. When he had practiced this speech with Will, there had been no crying.  


“These are happy tears,” she choked out, more welling up in her eyes. “Keep going!”  


Their circle tightened: Will held Riley and Lito’s hands, Capheus stood with his arm braced on Sun, as Sun covered her mouth and blinked rapidly, Nomi fiercely hugged herself in anticipation.  


“So I guess what I’m trying to say, Kala...I don’t deserve you.”  


The entire group groaned in protest as one, with Kala the loudest.  


“But from the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted you. Since then, my love for you has only grown. I want to spend every day that I have making you the happiest woman alive.” Wolfgang shifted, Kala gripped his hands even tighter.  


“Will you marry me?” Wolfgang asked, eyes locked on Kala’s face.  


“YES!” Kala shrieked, falling to the ground and into Wolfgang’s arms. She knocked him backwards into the snow in her exuberance, a rain of tears falling on his face as her hair swung forward. He caught her easily, holding her tight.  


Their cluster cheered as Wolfgang and Kala kissed, Wolfgang smiling furiously throughout.  


“At last,” Will said under his breath. Riley nodded, cuddling into Will.  


“I always cry at weddings,” Lito sobbed. Capheus patted him on the back, beaming.  


“Pretty sure that’s supposed to be at weddings, not engagements.” Sun retorted but she quickly turned to dash some tears away.  


Nomi sighed contentedly, thinking of her wedding to Amanita and how much fun they’d had together at the top of the Eiffel tower.  


The temperature started to drop, so the cluster made their way back over to the cafe where Wolfgang and Kala had visited with each other when they still didn’t know what a sensate was. They found the cafe filled with softly glowing candles and warm hot chocolate with plenty of marshmallows.  


As they sat at the table and reminisced, Wolfgang pulled Kala close. “So...you want to see the ring?”  


Kala’s eyes got wide and she nodded. Pulling out a silver band with a delicate opal at the center, he slid it onto her finger. Unlike her first wedding ring, which had been heavy and gaudy, Kala could almost start crying again at how perfect this one was for her.  


“No more tears,” Wolfgang said, half joking and half panicking.  


“We really should have seen the tears coming,” Will joked, setting his mug of hot chocolate onto the table.  


“It was so perfect, thank you all so much!” Kala beamed, wrapping her arms around Wolfgang again and sinking into his embrace.  


“Best proposal you ever had?” Lito asked mischievously.  


“Absolutely,” Kala said, turning into Wolfgang’s kiss. With Kala in his arms, family surrounding him, he had never felt happier. As the laughter and stories went long into the night, much hot chocolate and marshmallows were consumed, and Wolfgang’s heart was finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
